boffandomcom-20200223-history
Pauk
Pauk is a location within Breath of Fire IV. This rural village lives off horse and whelk breeding, which are sold to the empire According to NPC near whelk and horse, before Tak is retrieved (see gallery). The villagers also catch monsters, which are sold in Astana to the empire according to Gramps after Tak is returned . The village is largely agricultural and potentially nomadic, as indicated by the yurt tents scattered throughout the village. The villagers also keep livestock such as chicken, however those frequently escape from their enclosures, much to the villagers' dismay. Pauk is led by its chief, who is endearingly called Gramps. Story Ryu, Nina and the others eventually reach Pauk after crossing River on their quest to find Elina deeper in the heart of the Western Continent. As they head into the village, they first talk to the local villagers and learn that the mayor, Gramps, is has become despondent since his pet chicken Tak ran off. The party decides to help out the troubled man, heading to the animal pen west of the village. There, Ryu chases several chicken, which somehow managed to break and escape the enclosure. After a long chase, both Tak and the other chicken are captured. With his pet returned, the now overjoyed mayor tells the party that they cannot reach Kwanso, which has been sealed off due to a monster attacking the city. He tells the party that they need to travel onwards via the first first Emperor's tomb. He also remarks that he must have seen Nina before. Confused by this ominous remark, she insists that she has never been here before. After this cryptic remark, the party leaves Pauk and heads towards Tomb in order to proceed with their journey. Chasing Minigame Ryu needs to chase the mayor's lost chicken, Tak. He runs after the chicken and scares them into the coop. After the first completion, the animals are replaced with Wild Pigs as well as one Mother Pig. For point maximisation: 100 points are awarded for every single chicken the party manages to catch. The game ends when the differently-colored leader of the herd is caught. Therefore, it is recommended to capture as many animals as possible before the leader is caught, ending the game. During the second and subsequent runs, chicken will be replaced with pigs, which award 10 points per animal captured. This is one of the best game point grinding opportunities of the game. Facilties Weapon and Item shop (one person) Notable Residents *Gramps *Tak Trivia *Once Ryu and the others capture Tak and other chicken, one of the children will give them a Rusty Pipe as reward (if many chicken were captured). It does not work with wild pigs. *The minigame features chicken first and small sheep like creatures secondly. It can be repeated and is one of the best opportunities to grind Game Points for upgrading dragon forms. *The village breeds horses and whelks which are sold to the empire. They also capture monsters. Footnotes Gallery Pauk_NPC.jpg|The village earns its money by selling monsters in Astana and selling whelks and horses. Pauk scenic.jpg|Scenic shot of the village. WildPig_MotherPig_Mobuta.jpg|Coop minigame, now with wild pigs and a mother pig. Category:Breath of Fire IV Locations